stares
by AmIAlive28
Summary: Jaehee Kang : Teman-teman... Sepertinya aku berada di apartemen Rika.


**.**

 **Mystic Messenger** (c) **Cheritz**

 **warning: ooc overdosis, sumpah ini apaan, ini termasuk modified canon apa ngga ya**

 **.**

I.

"Memang cuma Jaehee dan Elly cewe yang ada di sampingnya, sih. Lagian, masa iya loyalitas keduanya bisa tidak diragukan? Lol."

Jaehee menatap datar balasan Luciel saat itu. Begitupun Jumin yang diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah asistennya; waswas.

II.

Jumin berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen di meja bersama pena bertahtakan berlian hadiah dari ayahnya. Satu, dua, sepuluh lembar laporan selesai ditandatanganinya, hingga tersisa satu lembar kertas tak terpakai di tumpukan paling bawah. Jumin menulis sesuatu.

"Asisten Kang, tolong tinjau lagi dokumen yang ini." Ia mengangkat lembaran itu, mengarahkannya pada Jaehee yang dengan sigap menerimanya. Keningnya berkerut.

' _Aku tahu kau sering melihatiku dengan tajam akhir-akhir ini._ '

III.

"Aku ingat kau berkata bahwa cinta adalah sesuatu yang akan membusuk pada akhirnya, dan bahwa kau tak akan membuang karirmu demi hal yang tak akan bertahan selamanya. Katakan padaku; apabila aku ingin mempertahankan karirku, haruskah aku berhenti mencintaimu?"

Jaehee hanya terdiam pada awalnya.

"Mungkin, kau harus."

IV.

Jumin tak tahu harus apa ketika asistennya menghilang entah ke mana di hari Senin itu. Ia hanya duduk memandangi meja kerja Jaehee yang tampak kosong meski beberapa dokumen menumpuk di atasnya. Ia baru saja mengandai-andai ke mana wanita itu kabur dari pekerjaan-meski Jumin tahu, ia tak akan melakukan itu saat ponselnya berdenting.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Teman-teman...  
 **Jaehee Kang** : Sepertinya aku berada di apartemen Rika.

V.

 **707** : Kalau kita melakukannya, apartemennya akan  
 **707** : _*gambar*_  
 **707** : Dan Jaehee akan  
 **707** : _*gambar*_  
 **707** : Atau kita bisa menelepon bantuan, maka Jaehee akan  
 **Jumin Han** : Seven,  
 **Jumin Han** : Tolong berhenti mengirim gambar dan katakan apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolongnya.

VI.

"V, kau tidak mendengarku?!" Tangan sang Pewaris mengepal, dirinya tidak akan enggan menonjok wajah pria berambut mint di hadapannya. "Biarkan aku ke sana dan menjemputnya. Atau setidaknya agar aku dapat melihat keadaannya sekarang dan memastikan bahwa ia telah aman!"

"Tapi, Jumin," V menyela, "kau sendiri akan berada dalam bahaya."

Jumin menggertakkan giginya. "Maka biarkan aku mati bersamanya."

VII.

"Seven!" Luciel seketika menolehkan kepalanya ketika sosok jangkung seorang Jumin berjalan cepat ke arahnya. "Kau—bajingan!"

"Oke, kau pantas mengatakan hal itu padaku, tapi tolong biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugasku!" Luciel menangkis tangan Jumin yang hendak menamparnya. "Aku tak dapat menaruh anggota lain dalam bahaya ini, Jumin. Satu anggota RFA sudah cukup. Aku tak ingin kehilangan anggota lain lagi."

"Satu?" Jumin tenggelam dalam amarahnya. "Dia adalah satu, sepuluh, seratus, tak terhingga bagiku. Izinkan aku terlibat, Seven."

VIII.

Jumin bersumpah sebelum perjalanan bahwa ia tak akan gentar. Dan ia menepatinya.

Terbayar dengan darah yang tak berhenti mengalir dari mata kanannya.

IX.

"Aku jadi lebih menatapmu dengan sebelah mata, sekarang."

Jaehee terkekeh mendengar lelucon suram yang dilontarkan Jumin sesaat setelah ia bangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian Jaehee tersenyum, namun senyumannya tak bertahan lama. "Aku... Minta maaf." Ia justru menangis.

X.

Jumin dengan segera menengadah ketika Jaehee menyodorkan sebuah dokumen. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, namun Jumin merasakan sesuatu yang lain dari tugas yang satu ini. Jaehee sesegera mungkin pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

Jumin dengan bingung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun hatinya membuncah.

' _Sepertinya kau tak perlu berhenti mencintaiku._ '

.

 **fin**

.

iyaaaaa ceritanya kasian dia tertimbun di bawah barang bekas lainnya. ini dibuat gara gara... seinget saya dulu ini bikin karena jaehee sempet dapet email dari saeran juga ngga si? ah lupa bat udah lama ga main. yha pokoknya terus kepikiran, gimana kalo si jaehee yang diculik, bukan mc? terus dibikin, eh jadinya ampas begini :( oh iya omong omong soal mata jumin biarin aja ya kalo yoosung makin ganteng kenapa jumin tidak

—Maicchi—

(( **kalian kalian yang kemaren review apakah tidak menyesal minta sekuel** ))


End file.
